


Dia dos namorados meio desastroso

by xingmi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmi/pseuds/xingmi
Summary: Jonghyun havia preparado uma surpresa especial de dia dos namorados para Kibum.





	

Jonghyun olhou impaciente para Kibum.  
— Então, vai falar agora?  
Os dois estavam sentados frente a frente havia cinquenta minutos. Kibum estava chorando, mas Jonghyun não sabia o motivo.   
O mais novo enxugou as lágrimas e ia começar a falar, mas voltou a chorar.  
— Meu deus, Kibum! — Jong segurou seus cabelos — Por que diabos está chorando?  
— É que eu...  
— Então você vai ficar procrastinando mesmo? — Jonghyun apertou os olhos, fez Kibum rir um pouco, e imediatamente Jonghyun sorriu também.   
— Jonghyun, eu me esqueci do seu aniversário  
— Meu aniversário? Mas meu aniversário é em abril  
— O quê?  
Jonghyun começou a rir, mas parou quando viu a expressão séria no rosto do namorado.  
— Kibum, hoje é dia dos namorados, não o meu aniversário  
— Dia dos namorados?  
— Sim, venha comigo — Jonghyun segurou a mão de Kibum e o levou para a varanda do seu apartamento. Alguns balões em formato de coração estavam lá, voando, uma música bem baixa tocava. Valentine Kiss. Uma versão cantada por ele mesmo.  
— O que é isso? — Kibum começou a rir — Você é realmente muito gay  
Jonghyun olhou sério para ele.  
— Eu fiquei preparando isso a manhã toda — cruzou os braços  
— Desculpa, amor, não falo mais nada. Mas ficou muito bonito, sabia?  
— Hum.  
— Agora você vai ficar assim? — Kibum o abraçou de lado — Meu amor  
— Você riu do meu presente!  
— Eu só estava brincando, Jonghyun!   
— Tudo bem. Eu vou pegar uma coisa  
Se distanciou um pouco. Olhou para os lados e para o céu. Procurou por algo por um bom tempo. Kibum ficou confuso, o que ele estaria procurando? Antes que ele pudesse perguntar isso diretamente, foi surpreendido por Jonghyun chorando também.  
— Mas o que aconteceu? Não vai me dizer que esqueceu de algo também — ele riu  
— Kibum... eu amarrei uma aliança em um dos balões, mas eles foram embora  
Kibum não pôde deixar de rir um pouco. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e o abraçou.  
— É por isso mesmo que eu te amo.  
Jonghyun olhou para ele, ainda com os olhos marejados.  
— Por quê?  
— Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro. Somos esquecidos, distraídos...  
— Verdade?  
— Se não fosse por isso, não nos daríamos tão certo — Kibum o beijou.  
E assim, eles ficaram ali, observando os fogos de artifício que os outros soltavam ao lado de fora. E, apesar de tudo o que tinha dado “errado”, foi o mais romântico dia dos namorados que tiveram.


End file.
